


Foecundusque

by BiffElderberry



Series: Foecundusque [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Breeding, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Stockholm Syndrome, heat roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: “Gone into heat again, darlin'?” Fenrir drawled, pressing against Harry again.Harry wanted to argue. He wasn't a werewolf – Fenrir had refused to “gift” him with the bite. He couldn’t go into heat. But this was Fenrir's game, and Harry was just a pawn.“Let's see if we can put some pups in you, hmm?” Fenrir asked, guiding Harry back towards the mess of furs Fenrir called a bed.





	Foecundusque

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leontina (Leontina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/gifts).



> for LeontinaBowie - AO3 couldn't find a user attached to that name, but if you have an AO3 username and would like to share it with me, I'd be glad to officially link it.
> 
> I really loved the prompt, breeding kink is always one of my favorites! It was my first time writing Fenrir, and my first time back in the HP fandom for probably about 5 years. So I hope ya'll enjoy it.

Harry stiffened as he felt Fenrir press against him. His hot breath ran across Harry's neck as his arm snaked around him, pulling Harry's back flush with his front.

He knew what Fenrir wanted him to do as Fenrir put his wand in his hand. The werewolf wouldn't dirty himself with magic, nor would he let Harry have his wand outside of this. Fenrir guided his hand, pointing Harry's wand at his stomach. Harry squeezed his eyes shut taking a deep breath.

Fenrir never gave him enough time with his wand to escape this cave. He had no hope of ever going back to Hogwarts, to fight Voldemort, to find out what had even happened to his friends.

“ Foecundusque,” Harry incanted quickly. He could feel the spell taking hold on him immediately – a tingling deep in his stomach, a flush running through his whole body. He barely noticed Fenrir taking his wand back from him, returning back to the depth of the cave to hide it again.

Harry whimpered as he felt the tingling turn to pain. He was filled with a deep aching longing. He felt hollowed out.

“Gone into heat again, darlin'?” Fenrir drawled, pressing against Harry again.

Harry wanted to argue. He wasn't a werewolf – Fenrir had refused to “gift” him with the bite. He couldn’t go into heat. But this was Fenrir's game, and Harry was just a pawn.

Back before all this, he had thought that Fenrir wasn't a threat. He wasn't like Voldemort. He wasn’t the same sort of danger. Everyone had been so focused on the fight between good and evil that they never even considered that Fenrir wasn't loyal to Voldemort.

But now? Now, Fenrir had Harry. Snatched him out of the Forbidden Forest and taken him back to his den to play house.

“Let's see if we can put some pups in you, hmm?” Fenrir asked, guiding Harry back towards the mess of furs Fenrir called a bed.

Harry stumbled as he was half dragged back. He didn't want to. He logically knew that he didn't, but the ache inside him wanted differently.

“Doesn't that sound nice?”

The furs did little to cushion his back as he tripped over his own feet, falling onto Fenrir's bed. He tried to scramble back up but Fenrir was on top of him too quickly, forcing his body between Harry’s legs.

“Nervous?” Fenrir hummed, leaning in to nip at Harry’s neck. “Why? We’ve done this before love.” Fenrir made quick work of Harry’s tattered shirt. Harry felt one of the remaining buttons popping off of it, making a mental note to try to find it later and fix his shirt.

Not that it mattered. Fenrir would never let him leave the cave.

Harry started working on the zipper of his slacks. It was best to try to keep them as together as possible, and he knew that once Fenrir got worked up, nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted.

Harry gasped as Fenrir flipped him over. He scrambled to his hands and knees, trying to keep his balance as Fenrir pulled his pants the rest of the way off.

His back arched as he felt Fenrir's hot breath against his hole. He could feel himself squirming as he waited for Fenrir to make his move. The anticipation was almost too much.

"Ah," Harry gasped as Fenrir finally licked a hot path down over his hole. He buried his fingers into the furs below him, holding on, as Fenrir worked over his hole with his tongue, getting him wet. He could feel his arousal building low in his gut. That aching emptiness growing stronger, demanding to be filled.

He tried to relax as Fenrir slid a finger into his hole. It was getting easier, the more often they did this, but he still felt too tense at the intrusion.

He whined as Fenrir pushed in deeper.

"It's okay love," Fenrir soothed, sliding the second finger in, oblivious to Harry's distress. "I know you need it."

Behind him, Harry could hear Fenrir working his own pants open. He heard him spit into his palm, and hiss as he started working his hand over his own cock.

Harry wrapped a hand around his own cock, pushing into the tight heat of his grip then back onto Fenrir's fingers. He bit his lip as Fenrir added a third finger, but didn't stop to adjust - Fenrir didn't always wait, especially when he was already excited.

Harry felt a horrid emptiness as Fenrir pulled his fingers out of him. He knelt there, panting on the furs listening to Fenrir finish disrobing. He felt cold and alone until Fenrir returned to him.

"Please," Harry gasped as he felt Fenrir's cock against his asshole. Even he wasn't sure if it was "please stop," or "please do it."

Harry whimpered as Fenrir pushed in. Even though Fenrir played this game with him often, Harry knew he would never get truly used to the stretch. He could feel the weight of Fenrir's hips bearing down on him, pushing himself all the way in one go. Fenrir wrapped his hands around Harry's hips, holding him steady as he pulled out slowly.

"Ah," Harry gasped, as Fenrir pushed back in harder this time. It burned. The spit was never enough lube.

"Shh," Fenrir soothed, working his hips in and out of Harry now, "Soon enough I'll fill you with my pups."

Harry shivered at his words. Slowly he adjusted to the intrusion, his own hips stuttering to meet Fenrir's.

"You'll look so heavenly," Fenrir grunted, "Rounded out with my pups. Proof that you belong to me, and only me." He reached around Harry, grabbing his cock and squeezing it tightly. Harry's toes curled it was on just the right side of pain. "I'll keep you always filled," Fenrir growled. "And you're only thought will be of me and my pups."

Harry whimpered at the words. There was something comforting in that thought. No more war. No more Dursleys. No more Voldemort. Just Fenrir and their little family.

He could feel the knot growing at the base of Fenrir's cock. It stretched his hole wider and wider with each stroke until it finally locked into his body.

Fenrir grunted as his orgasm hit. Harry could feel his seed flooding into him, more than any boy he had ever been with back at Hogwarts. He supposed it was a werewolf thing, like the knot.

Fenrir leaned heavily against Harry, bearing him down to the furs, his hand still working over Harry's dick. Harry could feel the coil of his arousal tightening, even more, feel dwarfed as he did by Fenrir.

He gasped as his own orgasm hit, spilling his seed onto the furs below them.

Fenrir rolled them over, his knot pulling on Harry's hole slightly as they settled on their side.

"You'll look so lovely," Fenrir mused, his hand rubbing up Harry's side as he kissed Harry's neck.

"Full of my pups," His hand slid over Harry's belly, pressing down slightly. Harry whimpered. He could already feel pressure building there from Fenrir's come.

"Tits full of nourishment for them," his hand continued upward, pinching and rolling Harry's nipple between his fingers. He continued teasing Harry, with little pinches, and strokes as he waited for the knot to go down.

Harry dozed slightly, only awoken when he felt Fenrir move behind him. Fenrir rolled them back over, spreading his legs to bracket over Harry's hip. His knot had not fully gone down, and it tugged at Harry's hole.

"Again?" Harry asked hazily as Fenrir started pumping his hips slowly against him.

"Of course," Fenrir replied. Harry gasped as his knot slid free. He could feel a dribble of come roll down his thighs as it was squeezed out by Fenrir's movement. "I have to make sure it took."

Fenrir pulled Harry back to his knees. Holding his hips up for him to fuck into.

Harry gasped feeling his own cock hardening in response. This time it was easier. He was already loose, and he could feel Fenrir's come easing his way back into his body.

Every thrust sparked new nerves in Harry’s body. He could feel pleasure racing up his spine.

Harry reached between his legs, gathering some of the come leaking out of his body in his hand. He wrapped his hand around his own cock, letting Fenrir’s thrusts push him into his own hand.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry knew he shouldn’t be getting off on this. That he should be fighting back, trying to escape. But in the moment, he loved it.

“Mine,” Fenrir growled, nipping Harry’s shoulder, careful not to break the skin.

Harry’s toes curled as his orgasm washed over him. He could feel his asshole spasm around Fenrir’s cock, trying to pull him deeper still. He dropped low, chest pressed against the furs, his glasses pushed up into his face. Little gasps escaped his mouth as Fenrir continued to fuck into him, his knot starting to catch.

When Fenrir knotted him for a second time, he pulled Harry back with him, sitting so that Fenrir was leaning against the wall.

Harry gasped as he felt Fenrir's cock sink deeper inside him. His knot was pushing deliciously against his prostate, sending a dribble of pre-come out of the head of his cock.

Fenrir nuzzled and kissed Harry's neck, whispering sweet nothings about how he was sure Harry was already pregnant. He ground his hips up against Harry, drawing stuttered moans out of the teen. One of his hands rested on Harry's belly, which was slowly distending from all the come.

Harry whimpered as Fenrir massaged his belly. He felt cramps rippling through his stomach. It was too much, but he couldn't do anything to relieve the pressure with Fenrir plugging him up like this.

“Do you like that?” Fenrir asked, pushing down on Harry’s belly. Harry squirmed pushing the knot against his prostate again. “Do you like being so full of my come?”

Fenrir slid a hand down, toying with Harry’s cock. He tugged it gently, his fingers dancing over the head. Harry gasped as Fenrir slapped his cock, gently.

Fenrir ground his hips up against Harry’s ass, pulling a moan from the teen.

“Should we make sure you’re truly bred?” he asked, giving a short jab of his hips. He wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock, stroking it hard.

“Yes,” Harry gasped. “Please.”

Fenrir pulled out of him, dumping Harry off his lap and onto his back.

Harry moaned as Fenrir pulled his legs, up wrapping them around his hip before forcing his cock back in. Harry didn’t know where Fenrir got the energy for this, as he set a punishing rhythm of short jabs nailing his prostate on each thrust.

“It’ll be a big litter,” Fenrir told him, leaning over Harry, to kiss him.

Harry groaned into the kiss. He could feel Fenrir’s body pressed against him, putting weight on his extended gut. It hurt so good.

Harry’s hard cock rubbed against Fenrir’s stomach, leaving a wet trail of precome in his happy trail. He was so close, between the pressure on his belly and the promise of more come to fill him.

“You’ll look so good full of my pups,” Fenrir continued, rubbing a hand down Harry’s belly to pinch the flesh. “And after you have my first litter, I will fill you again, and again.” Fenrir slapped Harry’s belly pulling a gasp from him. “For the rest of your life, you will do nothing but carry my children.”

“Yes,” Harry choked out, as his orgasm washed over him. Stars filled his vision as pleasure raced through his body. He felt like a rubber band snapped somewhere in his body before nothing.

\---

Harry awoke to a cold nest. Fenrir had left, gone to retrieve supplies he supposed. It didn’t matter, Harry couldn’t leave him. Fenrir would catch him before he made it back to civilization. Harry knew this.

He hissed as he worked his way out of the furs. One was matted to his leg, stuck on with dried come. He pulled it off gently, making sure to not damage the fur or his leg. He would have to wash him. He made a mental note to do so before Fenrir returned.

But first his clothes. Harry gathered the tattered shirt and pants, the only clothes he had, the clothes Fenrir had taken him in, and began to dress. They fit just a little bit tighter today than they had the day before.

Harry lay a hand on his belly, wondering if it was perhaps just a little bloated still from yesterday’s activities. Or maybe- Maybe Fenrir had finally filled him with his pups like he had promised so many times before.

Whistling a little happy ditty to himself, Harry gathered the furs sorting those that had gotten the worst of it. Him and Fenrir and the pups. It sounded almost - nice. Like a real family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Eh, I've been struck by inspiration. There may be a sequel later on.


End file.
